


Becoming...

by ChesapeakeStripper, NorseCheekbones



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM sort of, Dom Will Graham, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Will is not overly kind in the start, no safe words, will graham/hannibal lecter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/ChesapeakeStripper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorseCheekbones/pseuds/NorseCheekbones
Summary: The atrocious aftershave, the sweet scent of blood and something alluring that was uniquely Will Graham. He shut his eyes to savour the scent for a moment longer. Love. He pays you a visit, or he doesn’t.-Hannibal’s blood tasted rich and sweet, he found himself craving more as he lapped at it. Will’s luscious tongue moved up Hannibal’s body again, wrapping around a nipple. Will’s tongue circled the hardening nipple wetting it and sank his teeth mercilessly around the sensitive flesh, drawing a yelp and the arch of Hannibal’s body beneath him.Will reunites with Hannibal in Florence right after he kills Pazzi. Will is pissed at Hannibal and roughs him up in more ways than one.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Becoming...

“So, Commendatore, which do you think? Bowels in or bowels out? Out I think.”

Unfolding the knife in his pocket, Hannibal plunged the knife into Pazzi’s side and dragged it to his navel. Pushing his bound body out the window,  _ Arrivederci,  _ he thought. 

He leaned out of the window to check his work. Pazzi’s bowels painted the pavements, the dusk settling over the Florence sky made it look black in the moonlight, not his finest work he admits. 

Breathing in deeply, scenting his kill like he always does, Hannibal catches a scent he was not expecting. 

The atrocious aftershave, the sweet scent of blood and something alluring that was uniquely Will Graham. He shut his eyes to savour the scent for a moment longer.  _ Love. He pays you a visit, or he doesn’t. _

Opening his eyes again, he sees Will walking towards the Capponi library but he stays rooted. Will lifts his eyes past the dangling body to meet his eyes, evoking emotions beyond what Hannibal can comprehend. The emotions at the forefront were content, smugness and an odd tug of longing.

With their eyes locked, they both paused for a second. He could practically smell the anger wafting off of Will’s body from here, it was directed at him. Hannibal almost preened under the scrutiny.

Hannibal tilted his head in beckon, wiping the knife on his handkerchief while waiting for Will to come to him.

“Hello, Will.” he heard his voice echo in the gallery. The air was still, but Will’s scent hung strongly in the air. Reaching his hand into his pocket to unfold his knife, the only noise in the room was the click and measured footsteps. “Have you come to kill me?”. Will remained silent, a hunter shrouded in shadows.

It was a voice Will hadn’t heard in months, not in person, only the echoes that replayed within the confines of his skull. Hauntingly beautiful as they relieved moments in time and had conversations they had not shared in reality. For a moment, the surreality made him wonder if this was yet again all in his imagination. 

Hannibal was finally mere feet from him. Flesh and blood, something he could actually hold onto after searching for him for weeks now after his lengthy recovery. 

“Sooner or later, everyone sits down to a banquet of consequences.” Fingers skimmed along the glass case, the pear of anguish just inches from his fingertips, there was a desire coiling in his belly to break the glass, to take the device to use upon Hannibal. “Quite the collection you're curating.”. 

Hannibal’s footsteps were silent, just like that fateful night at his house, no prior warning for when Will had turned and found him there, standing still, bloodied and knife still in hand. 

He had the advantage at the moment, but Hannibal knew the layout, it wouldn’t be long till he found him. 

The glass cases did little to hide him, and as he stepped around a corner, he found Hannibal at the other end, facing him. The smirk upon his lips, eyes more alight than Will had ever witnessed, he wasn’t holding back anymore. 

Fingers curled into a fist at his side as he stared Hannibal down before they relaxed and repeated, studying Hannibal’s own steps. It was almost a dance between them, both stepping forward at the same time, coming closer but more apprehensive in the process, he watched Hannibal’s hand come out of the pocket, knowing without seeing that he held a knife. 

“It is a shame I cannot stay longer, I would have enjoyed making my own adaptations to some of the instruments. Still, I had to remain off the radar, Bedelia was persistent in reminding me.”. The mention of Bedelia makes something shift in Will, Hannibal watches him take a heavier step, the woman seems to strike a nerve within him. “One makes himself get good things by jealousy.” 

The reply doesn’t come, just lips pulling back to reveal teeth as Will takes a step closer. He’s patient as he lets the emotions play upon his face, waiting for Hannibal to become lost slightly in his self-congratulation. Then he watches the moment Hannibal dips his head slightly and moves swiftly, calculating his movements to place himself in the right position where he strikes Hannibal forcibly in the chest pushing him back and causing him to fall against a glass case. As Will strides forward again he lifts a leg, drawing back before he kicks out and pushes Hannibal through the glass, and watches him fall on his back on the other side.

Slowly, he walks around the cabinet, looking down as Hannibal starts to gather himself. He’s quick to come down, straddling Hannibal’s lap as he grabs onto the shirt collar and hauls his upper body towards his face. “I made you a promise.” His voice drops an octave, huskier as he makes sure not to let Hannibal get too close. “That when I’d kill you, it would be with my hands.”.

Fingers curled as his arm drew back before striking a right hook to connect to Hannibal's left jaw, watching his head twist from the impact. Will lets his hand drop, breathing heavily as he watches Hannibal spit blood onto the floor before he turns back to look at him, pupils blown as blood drips from his lips and he smiles up at Will. 

Will holds Hannibal there for a moment, watching the blood drip slowly before he swoops down for a brutal kiss, teeth nipping at Hannibal’s top lip as he shoves his tongue in to taste the blood he had made fall, replaying what he had envisioned months before. 

A hand comes to hold Hannibal’s jaw, tilting his head back to let his tongue delve in deeper, scraping against teeth and a tongue that seeks his own to devour. It’s rough and passionate, and when they break, they’re both panting for air. 

“What a pleasant welcome it is indeed. Definitely not what I was expect-” Hannibal’s smug smile only emboldened when he realised that Will had taken the opportunity to snatch his knife.  _ What a cunning boy you are _ . The cold sharp blade pressed against his neck dipped but didn’t break the skin. 

“Do not talk Dr Lecter, you’ll only encourage me.” Will hisses.

The pressure against his neck lifted only to be dragged down to his collar, slicing off his top buttons. Hannibal watched on in admiration. Will was a beauty to behold with his fully-blown pupils. Blue eyes consumed by lust and cruelty, tracing the sun-kissed skin it exposed with his burning gaze. 

Will’s full weight settled upon him, leaning back he could feel the heavy erection pressing against him. He could flip them over and overpower Will but he didn’t know if he wanted to, not when he finally got him where he wanted. 

Will gripped handfuls of his white shirt that was now spattered in red, viciously ripping it apart, the rest of his shirt buttons popped off easily. The clattering of tortoiseshell buttons and their heavy breaths the only noise in the room. 

The blade followed down his muscled torso, drawing light trails of blood that beaded slowly. Leaning his head down, Will mouthed hotly at the edge of his jaw working his way down the side of his neck, following the trail of his blade. Sucking and nipping, lapping up the beads of blood. Rolling the taste of blood on his tongue as Will took a moment to savour it. 

Hannibal’s blood tasted rich and sweet, he found himself craving more as he lapped at it. Will’s luscious tongue moved up Hannibal’s body again, wrapping around a nipple. Will’s tongue circled the hardening nipple wetting it and sank his teeth mercilessly around the sensitive flesh, drawing a yelp and the arch of Hannibal’s body beneath him. 

Standing up abruptly, Will walked back towards the windows, eyes locked on Hannibal. “Crawl to me,” Will commanded. The surprise on Hannibal’s face was apparent, the blatant command ruffled his feathers but also sent a surge of blood rushing to his erection.

Hannibal turned around on his hands and knees achingly, contemplating adjusting his pants but concluding that the arms holding himself up would give way. He lifted his head with significant effort, chest heaving, to locate Will. 

Will had picked up the rope leftover from Hannibal’s work on Pazzi, coiling it around his palm. He trusted Hannibal not to run away now, knew that he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He had spent a great deal of time standing in his shoes and understanding the man before him. 

Slowly, Hannibal began to crawl towards him. There was a strange sort of conviction radiating from his every movement, perhaps he truly can’t turn away from him. Neither of them could survive separation.

Will watched him drag his body across the floor, practically on his forearms and elbows, body oddly contorted to accommodate his injuries. Hannibal left shades of deep red wine in blood after him, patterns sketched on the floor as he came closer. Hannibal’s eyes fixed on Will’s feet. Will could feel his pants tenting, a dark feeling consuming him as he watched Hannibal, transfixed by the image he was creating. 

When Hannibal finally reached his feet, blood dripping off him, Will cupped his chin and hooked an arm beneath his shoulders lifting him up. Will licked his lips, turning Hannibal around to plaster the slumping body against him, Hannibal’s back against his front. The curve of his ass rested against Will’s erection as he pressed closer unconsciously. 

Gathering both of his arms together behind his back, Will leaned back a little to tie the rope around his wrists. His hobby translating to deft fingers making quick work of sailing knots. 

Once Will was sure they were secure he pulled Hannibal back against his body, wishing they were skin to skin. His hands moved on their own volition, Hannibal’s willing and needy body pressed deliciously against him, fingers drifting over Hannibal’s sensitive nipples across his chest. 

Will’s hands fell lower, rubbing over Hannibal’s thighs and grazing his erection that was now jutting achingly against constricting material, begging for release. Will pressed harder against Hannibal’s painful erection, his other hand gripped bruisingly at Hannibal’s hips pushing him down on his own front to ease the pressure, drawing soft whines from Hannibal. Hannibal was now shivering under the ministrations of his hands. “Will…”. 

They were both still fully clothed and he was now getting impatient as he arched into Will’s hands, thrusting his hips to seek more friction, only to be held in place by the vice-like grip on his hip. 

Will grunted disapprovingly completely removing his hand, leaving Hannibal bereft and panting. The disgruntled groan Hannibal let out was soon replaced by whimpers as Will started to grind against his ass. 

Teeth sink down into the side of Hannibal’s neck, piercing into the flesh as he feels blood bloom and lets his tongue lap against the bite, feeling Hannibal wither under him slightly as he rocks his hips into Hannibal’s ass. 

Will’s own breath is coming quicker, hot and heavy as he releases his teeth, planting a kiss upon the mark he has left. The first of many to come. 

“I’m going to mark you, bite you, cut you.” Will breathes.

It seems only fair after the marks Hannibal has left upon him, the giant smile that dances over his abdomen, the one he has touched for months as he thought about Hannibal, about this very moment when he would find him, what he would do to him.

Normally there was more bloodshed involved in his fantasy, the thought of leaving Hannibal gutted as he towered above him, even leered over him as he watched him take his last breaths. 

Will hadn’t counted on the effect Hannibal would have on him when he found him, the pleasure he was receiving from hurting him. 

_ Doing bad things to bad people makes us feel good. _

Those words, Hannibal’s words, had been replayed so many times in his mind from his sessions or conversations. Finally, here Will was. Living up to them. Causing pain with his own hands and relishing in the feeling of power he held.

Hannibal tilts his head. “The banquet of my own consequences you promised me?” 

It’s rasped out slightly, curling at the edges from the smile Will knows Hannibal has upon his face. A growl emanates from Will for a brief second before he kicks out one of Hannibal’s knees. 

It forces Hannibal to drop to the floor as he brings a hand up to pull at his hair, keeping Hannibal’s head up, neck exposed as he brings the knife back down to rest against his throat. 

Slowly, he walks around to stand in front of Hannibal, keeping the tip of the knife near the carotid artery. The tip digging in again to make a new small cut that bleeds beads of blood.

“You play, you pay.” Still breathing heavy, Will tugs up his shirt slightly, revealing the scar Hannibal had gifted him from their last encounter, the raised edges of the old wound flowing smoothly across his belly, still healing from the trauma inflicted by Hannibal’s hand. 

“You knew just where to cut, made it so that I would never forget you. Seems only fair I get to give you the same gift.” Will presses the knife in slightly harder, drawing more blood.

Hannibal’s lips curve up slightly. 

“Do you feel it? Every time you move, do you feel the skin stretch and pain flare in your gut? Do you think of me, Will?”. 

Maroon eyes gaze up at Will, holding no regret, just adoration at his becoming. Will is radiant before Hannibal in his wrath, no rules or morals holding him back. Hannibal feels pride swell in his chest knowing he gave Will that freedom.

The knife is taken away, snapped shut as Will curls his hand into a fist and delivers another blow to Hannibal’s jaw, hand gripping Hannibal’s hair and forcing him back to look at Will. A growl erupts as Will still meets those maroon eyes that behold him as a fine work of art, no fear, no guilt or sorrow, only devotion from Hannibal.

He reaches down, thumb running over bloodied lips, pressing firmly against them as Hannibal turns and lets the thumb slip into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit as Will’s breath catches in his throat. “Fuck.”.

Eyes fluttered closed as he lets Hannibal continue to suck his thumb, feeling the pressure of teeth nipping at his flesh as Will tugs at Hannibal’s hair, finally pulling him back. 

“Suppose it’s one way to shut you up,” Will admits as he brings his finger to the corner of Hannibal’s lip, dragging it through the blood that still trickles down his chin, he brings it to his own mouth.

Will lets Hannibal watch him lick his finger before sucking on it, releasing it with a wet pop. He’s quick to bring his hand down, undo the button of his pants and pull down his fly as Hannibal just smirks up at him. As he pulls his cock free, he watches Hannibal’s lips draw back, teeth bared as he tries to lean forward, prevented by Will’s hand, tugging his head back as he grips his hair tighter. 

“I would have thought you would prefer to hear my suffering?” Hannibal’s eyes tilt up to look at Will as he keeps his head held in place. 

“You’re not suffering, Dr Lecter.” There is a tilt to Will’s head as he looks down, letting Hannibal’s hair go as the man inches closer with open lips to his weeping cock, hands still tied behind his back. “Not in the way I want you to yet.”. 

Letting a hand drop to Hannibal’s throat, fingers wrap around as Hannibal lets a tongue slide up along his shaft, nose inching closer to the base as Will lets out a shaky breath. He can feel the heated breath from Hannibal’s mouth, lips pressing along his shaft as Hannibal’s head moves back. 

Looking down, Will catches Hannibl’s hungry gaze as he stares up at him, the tip of his cock starting to sliding fluidly on to Hannibal’s tongue, a wet warmth enveloping his cock as he fists Hannibal’s hair again, hearing the man below him hum in pleasure that shot through his body and made him jerk slightly.

The muscles in Hannibal’s throat strained slightly as he felt Hannibal’s jaw open wider, fingers could feel the bugle of the trachea as his cock slid further down Hannibal’s throat. Another moan came from Hannibal, reverberating as Will’s hand gripped a little harder and the wet sound of sucking could be heard. 

Will couldn’t look away from Hannibal almost choking on his cock, a flush crept up Hannibal’s cheeks as they hollowed to suck harder. Will let his hand close a little tighter upon the trachea, hearing Hannibal’s breathing straining before there was a gasp, a choke emitting from the man on his knees as he looked up and locked eyes with Will again, daring him to continue.

Will did, pressing slightly harder as he watched Hannibal strain, feeling his cock press against the trachea again and make breathing more difficult, then he backed off, letting Hannibal breathe again to hear the more strained gasps for air, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock as Will started to thrust, slowly. He was so close, could feel his cock already weeping and was watching Hannibal savour it as he continued. 

Own orgasm drawing nearer, Will pulled back, but Hannibal surged forward making Will groan out as he felt Hannibal’s tongue swipe over the tip again, the brush of teeth, however, made him grip Hannibal’s hair tighter, pulling him down onto his cock as he came in the man’s mouth, feeling the throat swallow him down before lips sealed around him, sucking the last strands of his release as Will pulled himself free and panted.

Their eyes remained locked as Hannibal swallowed, licking his lips, a look of smug satisfaction. “You taste exquisite, Will.”

Will pushed him on his back, making quick work of his pants, jerking them off his hips, only pausing to admire his silk briefs. Running his hands over the white silk, he cupped his cock, leaning down to mouth at the base through the material. Saliva soaked through the material as Will dragged his tongue up the side of his erection. 

Hannibal’s hips arched and his head strained to look at Will as he lapped on the pre-cum leaking from his tip. Will’s other hand was beneath him, holding his hips up, pressing deliciously against his cleft. 

Hannibal’s mouth parted in a surprised moan as Will dragged his teeth against his sensitive cock. Pulling up, he tugged a finger into his briefs, sliding it off his legs. 

Will wasted no time to flip Hannibal on his knees, pushing his thighs apart, ignoring Hannibal’s groan. With Hannibal’s arms still trapped behind his back, he couldn’t cushion the impact when Will slammed his front to the ground, the sickening sound and the ache on his right clavicle felt well-deserved. 

Hannibal twisted his neck awkwardly to look back at Will, his cock still hard and straining for attention. A needy whine tore from his throat as he felt himself taken into Will’s strong grip, hands jerking downwards to milk him. 

Hannibal’s pre cum leaked onto the floor, coating Will’s fingers as they continued to glide slowly over the hardened flesh. He started thrusting himself into the grip, Will stopped moving his hand, letting him fuck his hand. The pull of pressure in his abdomen indicated that he was close to his climax. Hannibal sped up his thrusts ignoring the nagging strain against his muscles and joints, moaning abandonedly against the floor. “ _ I want you to watch the pleasure you bring me.” _ , he thought. 

The pleasure built till he was just about to go over the edge, when Will’s hand shifted his hand to the base of his erection, gripping tightly to stave off his orgasm.

“WILL!” Hannibal practically screamed, his name echoing off of frescoed walls, the pure agony of being denied when he was so close to his orgasm drew a frustrated growl from his chest. 

Will’s finger abruptly moved to his entrance, breaching the ring of muscle that clenched at the surprise invasion as Will’s teeth sank into his right cheek. No doubt drawing blood that smeared on Will’s lips. 

“You cum when I tell you to.” Will stated calmly, working his finger in and out of Hannibal’s hole. 

Spitting into his hand, he added another finger scissoring the hole and then a third. The stretch was painful and almost too much, Hannibal has had sex with men but he had never been on the receiving end. 

Hannibal’s cock was beginning to soften when Will hooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate, pleasure shot through his body causing his limbs to buckle as he struggled to keep his hips up. He started to buck onto Will’s fingers fucking himself on them, Will tutted disapprovingly, pulling his fingers out with a pop. 

Hannibal held back the complaint bubbling in his chest, knowing that Will would just make him suffer. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, regaining a modicum of control over his urges. 

“Good boy.” Will rewarded when he tilted Hannibal’s hips, spreading ass cheeks as Will leaned in to lick gently at Hannibal’s entrance. Hannibal’s filthy whines encouraged Will to venture further with his tongue, mimicking what he’d like to do with his cock. Hannibal wanted more but forced his hips to still, watching Will reach down to his own cock. 

“Please, Will.” Hannibal pleaded yearningly. Will hummed against his entrance, ignoring the plea for moments that seemed to drag forever, finally pulling back to plant a kiss against the mark he made on his cheek earlier. 

Sitting back, Will continued to jerk himself off following Hannibal’s eyes transfixed on his hand in jealousy. Letting his other hand draw harshly down on Hannibal’s ass shouldn’t have felt so euphoric but it did, the slap drew the attention back, snapping Hannibal out of his seething reverie. 

Eyes locking dangerously as Hannibal snarled, looking like a hurt pup. Will took pity on him, undoing the rope around Hannibal’s wrists. 

“Get on your back.” Will ordered.

Pressing the length of his body against Hannibal, Will let his cock rut against Hannibal’s. The two sliding together as they looked at each other during the moment before leaning down for a deep kiss full of teeth and tongue that was fevered almost. Tasting the insides of each other’s mouths in wanton need. Their desire palpable, both realising that this wouldn’t be the last time they sought this connection. 

_ Things have changed, it is our game now.  _

Will gripped the underside of Hannibal’s calves, lifting them up to bend slightly at the knees, resting Hannibal’s ankles on his shoulder. He spit on his hand, coating his cock, lamenting the lack of proper lubrication. 

Lining himself up with the pinkish entrance, Will wrapped one hand around the based of his cock and another at Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal drew in a shocked breath as he felt the tip breach his entrance, the sensation overwhelming, forcing him to shut his eyes. 

“Eyes on me, Dr Lecter.”, Will reminded, his chastising tone made Hannibal snap his eyes open. 

Will watched every reaction on his face, pushing slowly into the man inch by inch. When he was fully hilted, he gave Hannibal another chaste kiss on his lips, giving him time to adjust. 

Gently rolling his hips, he reached between their bodies to tug at Hannibal’s erection. Experimentally he rolled further forward, his balls slapping against Hannibal, groaning as he felt himself go deeper. 

In a couple thrusts, he sought out Hannibal’s prostate with his length, getting comfortable with the position. He drew both of them up into a sitting position, Hannibal bearing down on his cock, the walls clenching around him felt delightfully tight. 

Their hips rocked in coordinated unison, Hannibal thought he could hear an orchestra in his mind palace, blaring as it mixed with Will’s grunts and soft moans to form a symphony. 

Setting a more punishing pace now, Will was hitting against his prostate at every thrust. 

“May I cum, please Will.” Hannibal was painfully hard, sinfully begging for release with his filthy moans. Neither of them were gonna last any longer. 

“Cum for me, Hannibal.” Will thrusted to the hilt, watching Hannibal throw his head back, copious streaks of cum painting their chests. 

An animal-like noise echoed in the gallery as Will continued to thrust viciously and jerk at his cock not allowing him to soften just yet. Will changed their position so that Hannibal lay on his back, and Hannibal’s legs were pushed above his shoulders, clenched together to form a tighter grip. Will groaned at the hot tightness, his hips jerking erratically “God you’re so tight.” he struggled to string his words together.

Hannibal was forced into over stimulation, Will rubbing his palm over his cock head, making his squirm and whine inelegantly. He could feel his balls draw up, readying to shoot a second load but Will hadn’t given his permission. 

Hannibal looked helplessly at Will, eyes tearing beneath his eyelashes, as the pain and pleasure overtook him. He sobbed pitifully, the uncertainty of not being able to control his base urges scaring him. 

Will’s empathy caught the signs quickly, he let Hannibal’s legs fall beside his hips, feeling nails sink into his back. 

“Ask me.” He looked at Hannibal expectantly slowing his hips. 

“Cum with me, Will” Hannibal replied softly, face flushing red from having those words leave his own lips. 

“Good boy.” Will said for the second time today, affection flowing through his words. 

Will increased his pace, his hand on Hannibal’s cock matching his thrusts. Hannibal arched his back off the floor, the onslaught of thrust against his prostate and the hand on his cock pushing him close to the edge of the precipice. In his mind’s eye, he saw them in a tight embrace on the edge of a cliff. 

“WILL, I’M-” he is shocked by the white-hot pleasure that shot up his spine, failing to warn Will before he feels himself falling. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was the man before him. 

Hannibal felt Will’s hips give one last hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt as Hannibal felt cum flow inside him.

A loud moan tore from Will’s chest, as he imagined both of them falling off a cliff, the only thing to hold onto was each other.

They held each other hard, as their shared mind palace brought them crashing down to the waves beneath. The gentle rocking of Will’s hips tapered off, consummating the end of one life for another. 

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered, acknowledging their shared vision.

They collapsed in a heap, Will slipped out with a groan, circling Hannibal’s body to draw him to his chest. They lay there in silence, aside from their slowing breaths, basking in the blissful afterglow. 

The content Hannibal felt effused from his heat, he let his walls down and bared his vulnerabilities. Whatever horrors he had shown Will, had somehow managed to find himself back in the arms of the man he longed for. 

For the first time in forever, Hannibal didn’t feel alone, not when he was with Will. He squeezed Will closer, resting his head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat, the look of adoration Will sent him clutched at his heart. Hannibal has not feared losing someone since Mischa, but Will was not Mischa. 

Hannibal was not taken away, he was pushed and left behind. Guilt and remorse encroached upon his mind, emotions that he had not dared entertained in his time in Florence, they came flooding into him. He feared Will would leave him now, his fingers tightened against Will’s back hoping to keep him. 

Hannibal knew if Will asked him to leave and never look back, he would even if it would tear him apart. He would keep his promise, he would never look for him even if it pained his very soul to live without him. 

Will seemed to sense his change of mood, his empathy focused on the sated man lying on his chest. He rested his hand gently on Hannibal’s head, stroking through the soft locks of hair.

“Hannibal, I forgive you.” Will breathed.

Hannibal lifted his head to meet his eyes, his own shimmering with unshed tears in a mix of elation and relief. Hannibal hummed delightfully against his throat. 

“Everyone will know you are mine.”.

The sweet smile on Will’s face reminded him of a time when he was a child, playing on the Lecter ancestral grounds with Mischa, his last beautiful memory of a dark past. 

“Let me show you Florence, then I’ll show you my home in Lithuania,” Hannibal said decisively, as certain that Will wouldn’t leave as he was that the sun would rise at dawn. 

Will nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corner in slight mirth. “Time to pay Dr Du Maurier a visit, don’t you think?”, he smirked.


End file.
